greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Drow
I Drow, o elfi oscuri sono una sottorazza generalmente malvagia degli Elfi che vive nel Sottosuolo. Ecologia Alcuni aspetti della vita drow la differenziano parecchio da quella delle culture della superficie. Per prima cosa vi è il senso del tempo dei drow, ed effettivamente non ne hanno molto. Sebbene i drow siano precisi nell’organizzazione di incontri o rituali religiosi, in generale tendono a non dividere la giornata in formali intervalli. La cultura degli elfi oscuri non è vincolata dal sorgere e dal tramontare del sole, e a causa di ciò un negozio drow può essere aperto al pubblico a qualsiasi orario che il suo proprietario desideri. In modo simile i drow non hanno un concetto delle stagioni e le loro abitudini quotidiane non cambiano durante l’anno. Un'altra costante della vita dei drow è la perenne presenza degli aracnidi. Ciò non è solamente un aspetto della loro arte o architettura, ma un vero e proprio fatto, dato che tutte le comunità drow sono abitate da sciami di aracnidi. I drow non hanno particolari taboo contro l’uccisione dei ragni, ma non hanno l’abitudine di farlo; infatti, nonostante la loro reverenza verso questi animali, i ragni fanno regolarmente parte della dieta di un drow. Raramente sono la portata principale, ma vengono consumati simbolicamente, quasi come a chiedere la benedizione di Lolth. Oltre ai ragni, la dieta dei drow è per lo più fatta da numerose varietà di funghi e licheni, carne di rothé, di lucertola e di altre creature sotterranee. Occasionalmente consumano anche la carne di schiavi umanoidi. Aspetto I drow sono una razza estremamente intelligente, carismatica e aggraziata, ma, come gli elfi di superficie, sono di costituzione fragile. Le donne sono solitamente leggermente più alte dei maschi, sebbene questa differenza sia a mala pena visibile. I drow hanno capelli bianchi o argentati, la loro pelle è nera come l'ossidiana e i loro occhi sono solitamente rossi (ma raramente possono essere grigi, viola o gialli). Hanno capacità magiche innate e sono resistenti alla magia, in compenso sono sensibili alla luce del sole. Allineamento I drow sono un popolo fortemente caotico e di natura individualista. Nonostante ciò, cooperano almeno in parte con gli altri membri della loro razza, anche a discapito della loro stessa natura. Le loro ambizioni e desideri richiedono che la loro società rimanga in qualche modo stabile. Hanno poche vere e proprie leggi ma sono molto legati ai loro codici di condotta e tradizioni, anche quando le seguono solamente mossi dalla paura di una punizione. Mentre un drow solitario potrebbe essere facilmente caotico malvagio, all'interno di una comunità sarebbe comunque costretto ad un livello di cooperazione che va' decisamente oltre la definizione di "caotico". Territori Dopo la Grande Guerra tra gli elfi, i drow vennero costretti a rifugiarsi sottoterra, in quello che oggi è conosciuto come Sottosuolo. Da qual momento i drow hanno cominciato a costruire intere città nelle vaste caverne del Sottosuolo, diventando una delle più potenti razze che lo abitano. La comunità drow più famosa al di sotto delle Flanaess è la città di Erelhei-Cinlu, che si trova all'interno della Volta dei Drow. Vi sono drow anche al di sotto del Dominio di Greyhawk che venerano forze elementali, e al di sotto del Pomarj. Società La società dei drow è principalmente matriarcale, e nelle più alte sfere del potere vi sono le sacerdotesse della Dea Ragno Lolth. I maschi drow sono considerati inferiori alle femmine all'interno della loro società, e sebbene alcuni maschi possano essere rispettati nel ruolo di maghi, non gli è mai permesso governare. Ovviamente esistono delle eccezioni a questa regola. Ad esempio, alcune comunità potrebbero venerare principalmente altre divinità (come Vhaeraun o Kiaransali), e dunque la gerarchia di quella comunità potrebbe cambiare, invertendo magari il ruolo dell’uomo e della donna o creando altre differenze del loro ordine sociale. La società drow ha come base la violenza, l’omicidio, l’astuzia e il pensiero che solamente i forti debbano sopravvivere (sebbene nel linguaggio dei drow si crei un’inversione tra causa ed effetto, che può essere più correttamente tradotta in “coloro che sopravvivono sono forti”). A causa di questa loro natura, la maggior parte dei drow è sempre impegnata a tramare la morte o la menomazione di drow nemici o rivali usando l’inganno e il tradimento come armi. In particolare i drow nelle più alte sfere gerarchiche stanno sempre allerta verso assassini o sicari. La loro società nel complesso è dunque insostenibile. L’unica ragione che previene l’estinzione dei drow è la volontà di Lolth stessa, che opera principalmente tramite il suo clero. La Dea Ragno non tollera quei drow che possano minacciare l’esistenza stessa della sua razza, e i membri del clero si assicurano che tali individui vengano minacciati o uccisi. La maggior parte delle società dei drow odia gli elfi di superficie, ma si scontrerebbe praticamente con qualsiasi altra razza, che sia della superficie o del sottosuolo. Religione Se c’è una singola forza che pervade la vita e cultura dei drow, è sicuramente la loro fede. A differenza degli elfi di superficie che venerano Corellon Larethian più di tutti, ma che posseggono un pantheon pieno di altre divinità, per i drow esiste solo Lolth. Molti sono sorpresi da questa affermazione, dato che credono che il pantheon drow sia formato da più divinità. Ma queste divinità sono considerate secondarie nelle migliori delle ipotesi, a malapena visibili all'ombra della Regina Ragno. Gli altri membri del Seldarine Oscuro sono: *Keptolo *Kiaransalee *Vhaeraun *Zinzerena Altri culti venerati da alcune fringe di drow sono l'Antico Occhio Elementale e Kanchelsis. Anche altre oscure entità e signori dei demoni sono a volte adorati dai drow. Linguaggi I drow non hanno un loro linguaggio. Invece parlano il Sottocomune e diversi dialetti dell’Elfico che, sebbene siano chiaramente lo stesso linguaggio, sono diversi in tono, accento e sfumature rispetto all’Elfico di superficie. Quando parlano i drow usano l’Elfico e il Sottocomune indifferentemente, e spesso passano da una lingua all'altra nel bel mezzo della conversazione o di una frase se credono che un linguaggio possa meglio trasmettere la giusta sfumatura di significato rispetto all'altro. Sviluppato inizialmente come una serie di veloci segnali e comandi utilizzati da gruppo di soldati infiltrati nel territorio nemico, il sistema dei segni dei drow è cresciuto fino a diventare un vero e proprio linguaggio. Sebbene non sia vario o espressivo quanto una lingua parlata, tramite il Linguaggio Gestuale Drow si possono trasmettere una ampia varietà di concetti, anche complessi. Esiste anche una versione scritta di questo linguaggio, e consiste in semplici disposizioni di linee e punti che imitano vagamente le posizioni delle mani e delle dita. Drow conosciuti Tra i Drow più conosciuti delle Flanaess abbiamo i seguenti: *Clannair Blackshadow: *Derken Gale: *Jawal Severnain: Bibliotecario della Gilda della Magia della città di Greyhawk. *Landis Bree: Mago Drow della città di Greyhawk. *Tysiln San: Una drow esiliata che serve il Mago della Valle. *Eclavdra: Matrona del casato Eilservs. *Leda: Clone di Eclavdra. *Edralve: Sacerdotessa Drow facente parte dei Signori degli Schiavi. *Istovahn: *Regina Lilith "Darkmane": Regina dei Drow di Celene. *Xeronal'th: Consigliere della Regina Lilith. *Tathis Spiderheart: Bibliografia *Walter Baas. "The Well of All Heals." Treasures of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Eric Cagle. "The Bestiary: Punishments of Lolth." Dragon Magazine #298. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002. *David Cook, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Nigel Findley. Greyspace. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Gary Gygax. Artifact of Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *-----. Against the Giants. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *-----. Come Endless Darkness. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Dance of Demons. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Descent into the Depths of the Earth. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *-----. Hall of the Fire Giant King. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *-----. Il Mare della Morte. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1987. *-----. Vault of the Drow. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *Gary Gygax, David C. Sutherland III, David Cook e Jeff Grubb. Queen of the Spiders. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *Robin D. Laws. "Flesh for Lolth." Dragon Magazine #298. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002. *Ari Marmell, Anthony Pryor, Robert J. Schwalb e Greg A. Vaughan. Drow of the Underdark. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Frank Mentzer. "Ay pronunseeAYshun gyd." Dragon Magazine #93. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Don Turnbull, ed. Fiend Folio. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. Categoria:Creature Categoria:Umanoidi